How Harvey Met Donna
by Sahara Rose 101
Summary: AU. Forced to work a summer internship in a dead end town, Harvey isn't happy until he makes a new friend. A friendship only fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits. If I did, there would be more episodes, Trevor would have been run over by a semi-trailer and I would know what the hell was going on with the can opener. **

Chapter 1

As bad days went, this one was going up the creek quicker than he could find the paddle. And Harvey Spector hated swimming. He much preferred to have a speed boat, cruise up the creek and get his own way. Unfortunately, this wasn't a day where he got his way.

"Stupid freaking boss," He grumbled, loosening his tie as he walked down the narrow street. Dainty little shops lined the streets, each seemingly void of people. "Stupid freaking internship." He kicked a stray stone, ignoring how it left a streak of grey on his polished black shoes. It's not like anyone here would care. "Stupid freaking town." Harvey Spector was a New York boy, born and bred, and he did not belong in some back end town in the middle of nowhere. "They don't even have a Starbucks!"

"That's because we don't need a Starbucks," A female voice cut into his rant. He looked up to see a red-haired girl leaning out of a window of the pink shop to his right, glaring at him.

"Everyone needs a Starbucks," Harvey retorted, putting his hands in his pockets. He drew himself up to his full height, knowing that he cut an impressive sight. A small town girl like her would be blown away by him.

"No," She replied, a smug smirk decorating her pale face. "Everyone needs coffee."

"And I suppose you know where I can find some?" His question was really a statement; he knew no one was that smug without knowing the answers. That's how he made his living and how he would become the best lawyer in New York City. When he left this black hole of a town.

The redhead pointed up to the sign above her head with an exaggerated eye roll, "Aren't lawyer's supposed to be smart?" The sign read, COFFEE.

_Dammit. Should've seen that. _

"Aren't small town people supposed to be welcoming?" He walked up the steps into the shop, stopping just before her. He stood about a head taller than her and looked down. Cornering someone – physically and verbally- was the first rule of getting what you wanted.

She widened her eyes and put a hand over her heart, "Gosh, I'm so sorry. Would you like a cup of coffee to go with your insults today?" She was clearly joking.

Harvey chuckled, the girl had a confidence he liked. "A cappuccino to go. Three sugars."

"Coming right up," She turned and sashayed over to the coffee machine behind the counter.

"So," He drawled, leaning on the counter. "What's this town like?"

"Apart from stupid?" She glanced at him over her shoulder as she measured out the coffee beans.

"You heard that?" He coloured slightly. He hadn't meant to be so obvious. Jessica would kill him if he screwed the internship up.

"I hear a lot of things," She shrugged.

"I haven't been here long enough to form an opinion," Harvey chose his words carefully, not wanting to make any enemies on his first day.

"Well, there's not much to make an opinion of," She told him, as she frothed the milk.

"I guessed as much," He nodded.

"You're gonna stick out like a sore thumb. No one ever comes here," She said with what he decided to be sadness in her voice.

"Don't really blame them."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here then?"

"Internship," He answered. "Which you already knew. How did you know by the way?"

"Bentley's been crowing about his summer intern for weeks now," She explained, tapping out the bubbles from the milk. "Apparently, you're the next big thing," She said sardonically, shaking her head at her own words.

"You doubt that?"

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me."

"Okay," She looked him up and down then pursed her lips. "I think you'll make it."

"Thanks," Harvey paused and thought back over her words. "You didn't say if you were lying or not."

"Didn't I?" He could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I'm going to assume that you weren't because I'm nice and like to assume the best of people."

"You know what they say about assuming things…" She trailed off and smiled brightly as she deposited his coffee in front of him. "That's two dollars."

"Starbucks is cheaper," He told her as he fished out his wallet from his trousers.

"Yeah, the nearest one is 87 miles away."

"Seriously?" His jaw dropped. They really were in the middle of nowhere. "Jessica, what are you doing to me?"

"She your girlfriend?" The redhead asked curiously as she wiped down the coffee machine and counter.

"Worse, my future boss," Harvey said morosely and sipped cautiously at the coffee. "That is actually good coffee."

"Don't sound too surprised. If she's your future boss, why did she send you here?"

"Because she's evil and gets off on making me miserable," Harvey said. "No, she wants me to get 'experience'," He waggled his fingers at the word. "And Bentley is one of the best. But why he'd live out here if he was the best is beyond me."

"Some people like the quiet life," She shrugged.

"I'm Harvey by the way. Harvey Spector," He held out his hand, suddenly remembering his manners. It was a small town after all and if this was the only place to get coffee, he'd better start buttering up the staff.

"I'm-"

"Spector, you're late. You're break was over two minutes. On your first day too, that's not the best way to start, is it?" David Bentley stood outside the small coffee shop, arms folded and not looking impressed.

"Sorry sir, I-"

"It's my fault sir," The girl cut him off. "I got the order wrong. I had to fix it up."

Harvey glanced at her, surprised she was covering for him. She didn't seem like she even liked him.

The balding man glowered at her. "Pay more attention girl. Time is money for us."

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again," She ducked her head, cheeks turned pink. Harvey stared at her sudden act, not understanding what was going on.

"You've got one minute. I'll be in the car," Bentley frowned at them again and walked away.

"Why did you-"

"Help you even though you're an ass?" She finished his sentence.

"Yeah."

She shrugged, "You're boss is almost as big a jerk as mine."

"Thanks," He didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay," She turned back to cleaning the coffee machine.

"I owe you one."

"Yes you do," She grinned over her shoulder.

"I don't even know you're name."

"Donna," Donna supplied helpfully. "I'm Donna."

Harvey skulled the rest of his coffee and threw the paper cup in the trash can by the door. "I'll see you around, Donna."

**A/N: This is not a shipping fic. It is a**** friendship**** fic. I think these two will always and forever be friends. This is my idea of how they met and ended up in New York. For clarification, Harvey is at Harvard and on summer break.**

**Reviews are love and the world needs some loving. **


End file.
